


Шампанское

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Кислый вкус того, что на Сакааре называли шампанским, все еще не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения.





	Шампанское

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918279.htm
> 
> Предупреждение: йотун!Локи
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Если кто-то живет слишком долго, в конечном итоге он пресыщается тем, что имеет. 

Локи стоял у широкого панорамного окна, глядя на раскинувшийся перед ним широкий парк. Ему успели рассказать, что некоторое время назад бесконечно скучающий Эн Дви Гаст увлекался ландшафтным дизайном и использовал все доступные в окружающем Космосе ресурсы, чтобы превратить этот кусок Сакаара в зеленую зону, полную радости и удовольствий. К сожалению, она располагалась за пределами дворца, и Локи туда вход был заказан.

— Шампанского? — Грандмастер неслышно возник за его спиной с двумя бокалами в руках. 

Локи протянул руку, и Грандмастер вложил бокал в ледяные пальцы.

— Ну, красавчик, отчего ты так мрачен? — ласково спросил он, ненавязчиво вклиниваясь между окном и Локи.

— Я не мрачен, — Локи улыбнулся так беззаботно, как мог. — Просто мне непривычно так долго находиться в этом обличии. Холодно.

— Тебя нужно согреть? — широко улыбнулся Грандмастер, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок.

Пальцы у него были цепкие и твердые, словно мрамор. 

— Почему я не могу выйти в парк? Он ведь под куполом. — спросил Локи, не отстраняясь.

— Потому что я так хочу, — объяснил Грандмастер, довольно улыбаясь. — Достаточно?

— Пожалуй, — Локи прикрыл глаза.

 

Грандмастер легко прижался губами к его губам и отпустил. 

— Ты зря печалишься из-за этого облика, — заметил он. — Ты самое прекрасное создание в этом дворце. Если не во Вселенной. 

Локи пожал плечами. Он не стремился обсуждать свою природу с Грандмастером, благо тот разрешал носить человеческий облик за стенами спальни. Одному лишь Грандмастеру белая кожа и зеленые глаза были ни к чему. Люди и им подобные за столько веков успели надоесть ему, не вызывали ни радости, ни влечения, ни наслаждения. Бесконечные оргии с наиболее красивыми пленниками пробуждали в нем лишь скуку и тоску. 

У Локи единственного из его любовников не было чипа-шокера на шее. Номинально он был свободен и не считался рабом. Все потому, что Грандмастер никогда не получал в личную собственность йотуна. 

— Я пришлю тебе новую одежду, — сказал Грандмастер. — Сегодня закрытая вечеринка в честь нового чемпиона. Его самого, конечно, не будет, это для нас. Кстати, ты не передумал насчет арены? Я бы посадил тебя в свою ложу, чтобы все любовались тобой. 

— Нет, — поморщился Локи. — Избавь меня от созерцания бессмысленного насилия. Гладиаторские бои никогда не доставляли мне радости. 

— Ах, да, ты же из Асгарда. Само собой, такие зрелища приелись тебе. Я не настаиваю. Скажи, если передумаешь.

Грандмастер отсалютовал бокалом шампанского и скрылся за дверью. Локи машинально отпил из своего и поморщился: кислый вкус того, что здесь называли шампанским, все еще не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. 

Новая одежда, присланная Грандмастером, тоже выглядела ужасно. Иссушенный скукой разум Эн Дви Гаста выдумывал для Локи все более предсказуемые и безвкусные варианты. Локи вздохнул и принялся примерять все то шелковое и прозрачное, что слуги Грандмастера вывалили на его кровать.

На закрытых вечеринках присутствовали только избранные. На закрытые вечеринки Локи полагалось носить обличье йотуна, чтобы ближний круг Грандмастера смог по достоинству восхититься его приобретением. Серебряные браслеты и ожерелья, драгоценные камни и высокие разрезы, синие прозрачные шелка и украшения для волос. 

Локи посмотрел за себя в зеркало. Отражение скорчило рожу.

— Если ты бог лжи, так солги, что в экстазе от этого, — посоветовало отражение.

Локи показал сам себе язык и допил окончательно скисшее шампанское.

— Еще немного, и я сам тут скисну, — пробормотал он себе под нос, снова замирая у панорамных окон.

Сакаар был клеткой. Просторной, в чем-то красивой, но все-таки клеткой, выбраться из которой не представлялось никакой возможности. По крайней мере, пока. 

Эн Дви Гаст встретил его с нежной улыбкой.

— Ты прекраснее, чем думаешь о себе, — сообщил он, обнимая Локи за плечи. — Поспешим. Гости уже собрались.


End file.
